Reunion and Separation
by angel-lve
Summary: Just my idea of what should have happened during fall semester. Occurs after ‘Thanksgiving Day Pageant’. More focus on JakeHamilton and KateFinn. Please R&R.


**CHAPTER FIVE: Reunion and Separation **

Disclaimer: Don't own them, only wished I did.

Summary: Just my idea of what should have happened during fall semester. Occurs after 'Thanksgiving Day Pageant'. More focus on Jake/Hamilton and Kate/Finn. Please R&R.

Thanks to Jeweliana for providing transcripts of the show, especially cut-out scenes.

_(Interior Jake's Dorm. She is sitting at her desk using her laptop, while Hamilton lies on her bed reading a book.) _

Computer: 'You've got mail'

Jake: "Oh no"

Hamilton: _(sits up) _"What's wrong?"

Jake: "It's My dad. He want to see me."

Hamilton: "Oh my god"

_(Jake turns around in her chair to face Hamilton) _

Jake: "He left me and mom when I was three, and I haven't seen him for years. So suddenly he just happens to be in Baltimore directing a shoot, insisting he sees me. I can't believe him."

Hamilton: "Maybe he's being sincere and he really wants to see you"

Jake: "You don't know my dad. He's self-centred and doesn't know me"

Hamilton: "But he is still your dad, and besides you'll have me"

Jake: "Yeah, and your the best reinforcement I could have"

_(Jake barges into Bella's bedroom, where she's picking up clothes from the floor)_

Jake: "I need to borrow something, anything"

Bella: "Hi to you too"

_(Time lapse to Jake is trying on a pink v-neck sweater)_

Jake: "Why aren't you spending the day with Scout anyway?"

Bella: "He went home for the weekend"

Jake: "Will?"

Bella: "Took Caroline to the all-you-can-eat clambake down at the wharf?

Jake: "Unlimited shellfish at a low price"

Bella: "Yeah"

_(Share laughs. Jake turns to face the mirror)_

Bella: "So is Hamilton in for a treat for what?"

Jake: "It's not for Hamilton."

Bella: _(pretending to be mortified) _"Oh no, not another guy?"

Jake: "Yeah sort of"

Bella: "Really who is it?"

Jake: "My dad"

_(Cut to a classroom packed with alot of teachers pissed that they're here on a Saturday. Amongst them Finn is seated at a student desk. When Kate walks in, he signals her over) _

Finn: "I saved you a seat..."

Kate: "Finn, listen. It's hard enough that we have to be here, together, all day. I really don't think we should make it any harder by sitting"

Finn: _(cutting her off) _"...Over there."

_(He points to a seat across the room. Kate looks at him, sorta stung. He smiles back, sorta sly. Ms. Woods, a pretty brunette, enters and walks towards them) _

Ms. Woods: "Am I late?"

_(Finn smiles, happy to see her.) _

Finn: "No. You're just in time."

_(She returns his smile and sits down next to him. They chat amicably. This is not lost on Kate, who watches them with a careful eye as she crosses to her seat. A stodgy man enters the room)_

Mr. Lovett: "Morning, folks. My name is Mr. Lovett and I will be leading today's seminar. The answers to what I know you must be thinking are: no am not related to the crooner Lyle, and yes, I'm aware of the irony of my name, considering today's topic -- sexual harassment."

_(Forced laughter by teachers)_

_(Cuts to outside courtyard, where Finn is checking his watch. He's with Ms. Woods) _

Finn: "We have enough time to go out to lunch. Whatta you say?"

Ms. Woods: "I say, great. Let's do it"

Finn: "My car's in the lot"

_(As he puts his hand on her back, leading her off towards the lot, Kate sidles up beside them. Tries to act casual) _

Kate: "Where are you guys sneaking off to?"

Ms. Woods: "We were just going out to lunch"

Finn:_ "_How 'bout you? Where're you headed?"

Kate: "I was gonna grab something in the cafeteria, but going out sounds like fun. You don't mind the extra company, do you?"

Ms. Wood: "Don't be silly. We'd love for you to join us"

Kate: "Great"

Finn: "Yeah. Great"

_(Jake, dressed in the pink sweater, and Hamilton are sitting at a table, at the Restaurant they went on their first date, waiting for her dad to show up. Matthew Pratt, a tall handsome middle-aged man approaches the table) _

Mr. Pratt: "Jacquie"

_(Jake, looking embarrassed gets up and he hugs her) _

Matthew: "What a lovely young women you've become"

Jake: _(blushing) _"Yeah that's what they say"

_(He spies Hamilton) _

Mr. Pratt: "And who is this handsome young lad?"

_(Hamilton shakes the hand he's holding out)_

Jake: "This is Hamilton Flemming, we go to school. .I mean we go to the same academy"

_(They all sit. Time lapse to Mr. Pratt putting his menu down)_

Mr. Pratt: "Well you're probably wondering why I wanted to see you so urgently Jacquie"

Jake: "Yeah that thought has occurred to me"

Mr. Pratt: "Well, great news honey, you're going to get a new step-mother"

_(Cuts to Scenes of Will and Caroline sitting down at the wharf, using their fingers to open clams. Caroline has difficulties opening a big clam, and accidentally elbows Will in the stomach. Will gives her a hand)_

_(Cuts back to the Restaurant)_

Jake: "Were you planning on discussing this with me? Or were you just gonna walk in one day and yell "surprise?" Don't you think I'd want to have a say in this?"

Mr. Pratt: "I thought you'll be pleased"

Jake: Well I guess you thought wrong. _(Gets up, all huffy) _Now if you'll excuse me I have to use the bathroom.

_(Jake goes into the Women's Room. Camera pans to the entrance of the restaurant, where Finn, Kate, and Ms. Wood are just coming inside. They approach the hostess. _

Finn: "Table for three, please"

Hostess: "Do you have a reservation?"

Finn: "For two. We had an unexpected addition"

_(He glances at Kate. She smiles smugly back) _

Hostess: "I'm sorry. We don't have a table for three just now. You're welcome to wait. It should only be about 15 minutes"

Finn: "Thanks"

(T_he three of them take a seat in the waiting area, just as Jake comes back out of the Women's Room. She takes one step towards the exit, spots the teachers. Spots Hamilton walking towards the Men's Room -- Jake grabs him, yanking him into the_ _Women's Room) _

Hamilton: "What are you doing?"

Jake: "Your mom. She's here"

Hamilton: "What?"

Jake: "With Finn and Ms. Wood. Oh my God. If they catch me. ."

Hamilton: "They won't. After everything that's happened"

_(They're still holding hands. Hamilton squeezes hers gently) _

Hamilton: "We'll just have to wait here until they leave"

Jake: _(considering, then) _"What if they have to go to the bathroom?"

_(As Hamilton contemplates this possibility, cut back to: Kate, making the possibility a reality) _

Kate: "I'm gonna use the ladies room"

_(She gets up. Gives Finn a look that's hard to decipher. As he watches her walk off) _

Ms. Wood: "Do you ever look at someone and wonder. ."

Finn: "What they're thinking?"

_(Kate enters the women's room. It's empty. She goes to use the first stall. It's locked. She looks down, a pair of girl's shoes. _

Kate: "Sorry"

_(She uses the next stall. As she goes about her business the camera pans back to inside the first stall to find - Hamilton sitting on the toilet in Jake's shoes. With Jake, sitting on Hamilton's lap, hidden from view. They sigh when she leaves)_

_(Interior classroom. Ms. Wood and a man are at the front of the class, finishing an improvised scene. It's very stiff and poorly acted) _

Man: "What do you think of that e-mail I sent you? Girl on girl action. It doesn't get hotter than that, does it?"

Ms. Wood: "Actually, that e-mail made me pretty darn uncomfortable"

Man: "Okay. I'm sorry if I offended you. It won't happen again"

_(The class applauds. The man and Ms. Wood bow, go back to their seats. Mr. Lovett comes forward) _

Mr. Lovett: "Now, I'd like to explore another possibility -- teacher/student harassment. Let's get two of you up here to improvise a scenario not often considered. Female teacher, male student"

_(He points to two people. Finn and Kate. They go to the front, eyeing each other warily) _

Mr. Lovett: "Okay. Class is letting out. You call him up to talk. Go"

Kate: "Uh, Finn. Can you come here please?"

Finn: "Yes, Mrs. Fleming?"

Kate: "I've been meaning to ask you a favour. See, I've got this problem, with my, uh, sink, at my house. And I was thinking, I could really use a man. To help me. Do you think you could come by later? With a wrench"

Finn: "Gee, Mrs. Fleming, I grew up with servants, so I don't even know what a wrench is"

_(Laughter. Kate turns it up a notch. Sits atop the desk)_

Kate: "Now that I think about it, I have a wrench. I just don't want to go under that sink and get all wet. If you help me, maybe I can give you extra credit"

Finn: "I'd like that, but I'm really not much of a handy-man. I'm not sure I'd know how to make your... faucets... flow smoothly"

_(Kate wraps her legs around him. Pulls him close. Until their lips are practically touching) _

Kate: "All you have to do is get the wrench in there and move it around... and around.."

_(Their eyes lock. Finn tries to read her -- he's clearly confused, and nervous. Is she acting here, or what? Their gaze is broken by the -- Class -- erupting in laughter. Except for Ms. Wood, who doesn't find it so funny) _

Finn: "I wish I could help you, Mrs. Fleming. But you know, I'm only fourteen"

Kate: "Fourteen-shmourteen. What's 20 years amongst friends?"

Finn: "You're 34? Wow. Who knew you were so old. You're practically dead"

_(More laughter. Finn and Kate, smiling at how natural and easy they can be together. Cuts to school hallway. Kate's just been by her office, gathering some things. Finn approaches her as she locks up. They walk, side by side)_

Finn: "Still here?"

Kate: "Just heading home"

Finn: "You wanna talk, Kate?"

Kate: "About what?"

Finn: "About what went on in that seminar"

_(Kate stops. Looks at him, then away) _

Kate: "I'm sorry if you think I was too forward. I tend to get a little over-zealous in my teaching methods"

Finn: "This has nothing to do with your methods and you know it. It's about Nina"

Kate: "Nina? _(pause, realises) _Ms. Wood? She's Nina now?"

Finn: "My friendship with her drives you crazy"

Kate: "That's absurd. I'm not one of your fifteen-year-old students, Finn"

Finn: "Then stop acting like one. _(Pause) _I'm not over you, Kate. If that's what you're worried about. And I wish I could say I was flattered by the fact that you still obviously care how I feel about you. But the truth is, it's all so painful, I just want it to be over with"

Kate: "Me too"

Finn: "Then let it go. Please"

_(He leaves)_

_(Cut back to the parking lot outside the Restaurant) _

Jake: "Dad, I'm sorry you had to sit there by yourself"

Mr. Pratt: "Look I know we have a history of my not being involved in your life"

Jake: "Dad, it's. ."

Mr. Pratt: "Let me finish. But that's going to change. You were always so independent even at the age of three. But I know that I should have played a more active part of your upbringing, and it was wrong of me not to let you onto my plans of marriage. I'm glad your happy"

Jake: "I'm glad your happy too"

_(Mr. Pratt steps into his Lexus) _

Mr. Pratt: "Oh by the way, that Hamilton's a keeper"

Jake: "Dad"

Mr. Pratt: "You know, if you decide you need me, I'm just a phone call away"

Jake: "Yeah, and thank god for voice mail"

Mr. Pratt: "True. Good bye Jacquie"

Jake: "Take care"

_(Jake waves as her dad drives away)_

_(Jake's Dorm. Jake and Hamilton sit on the floor, against her bed. Jake is still in her girl grab. A gym bag sits beside her) _

Jake: "Well, he definitely gets that he doesn't really know me"

Hamilton: "Yeah. Well. How could he?"

Jake: "What?"

Hamilton: "Well, I mean. There wasn't a moment you were honest with him"

Jake: "How could I be -- with how he is?"

Hamilton: "How exactly is he? Is he mean to you?"

Jake: "No"

Hamilton: "Then what is it? Does he drink too much?"

Jake: "No"

Hamilton: "Evil girlfriends?"

Jake: "No"

Hamilton: "Mental problems?"

Jake: "Noooooo"

Hamilton: "Well then ...What's the problem?"

_(As it dawns on Jake) _

Jake: "He ignored me. _(Then) _Always has. I was never as interesting as his work -- or his female acquaintances"

Hamilton: "But you're his daughter. That's ..."

Jake: "Not enough. My whole life he's only been interested in me when he's single, and then when somebody new comes along, he puts me back on the shelf like I'm just another toy he's grown tried of playing with"

Hamilton: "You know what? he knows you better than you think"

_(He moves close to her. Puts his arm around her) _

Hamilton: "I mean, he knew I was good for you"

_(This makes Jake smile)_

Jake _(joking)_:"Like I said. he doesn't know me"

_(They laugh)_

Hamilton: "We've got a few more minutes. You think we could make out a little bit before you have to put the boy clothes back on?"

_(Jake smiles. Grabs Hamilton and pushes him on the bed. Jumps on top as they start making out) _


End file.
